Everything
by AnimeGalRena
Summary: One-shot about Spencer's love life.


So I was listening to this song and this is what came into my mind.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Spencer sighed as he watched his team dance and enjoy themselves. To be honest, he was happy for JJ and Will. They deserved this moment, especially when they had come so close to losing each other. But he was also kind of upset, that case had made him miss his weekend with Chuck. They had, had everything planned out for his visit, Chuck was even going to meet the team. Sadly the case had pulled him away from the man he loved, and ruined their plans.

With another sigh Spencer went back to picking at his cake.

"Spence, I think you owe the bride a dance." JJ said, tapping his shoulder a few minutes later. He smiled and let her lead him out onto the dance floor.

Before Spencer could leave the floor when the song ended, Penelope had claimed him as her next dance partner. Then Emily grabbed him for the song that followed. Soon he had been passed everyone but Rossi. It hadn't taken him long to realize that they were trying to cheer him up, even though they didn't know why he was upset, and he loved them for that. They were his family.

Soon the song came to an end, but this time Spencer wasn't pass off. Tired he began to make his way across the dance floor to his table. Only to stop half way, as he heard the next song begin.

 _ **You're a falling star, you're the getaway car**_

 _ **You're the line in the sand when I go too far**_

 _ **You're the swimming pool on an August day**_

Spencer smiled sadly. This was their song, and it made him miss Chuck evenmore. If things had worked out the way they had planned, Chuck would have met the team last night. As it was they hadn't even gotten to eat dinner together, Chuck had already been asleep when Spencer had made it home.

 _ **And you're the perfect thing to see**_

 _ **And you play you're coy, but it's kinda cute**_

 _ **Oh, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do**_

 _ **Baby, don't pretend that you don't know it's true**_

 _ **Cause you can see it when I look at you**_

Just as Spencer was about to continue on his was, someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned kind of expecting it to be Rossi. To his surprise, it was none other than the tall nerdy love of his life, looking quite dapper in ( As Chuck called it) his Bond suit.

"Think you could handle one last dance?" Chuck asked offering his hand, which Spencer immediately accepted.

"What are you doing here? You flight left two hours ago." Spencer questioned, as they swayed to the music.

"Well I didn't get on it. I came here instead, that okay?"

"Yes." Spencer said, placing his head on Chuck's shoulder.

 _ **And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**_

 _ **It's you, it's you; you make me sing**_

 _ **You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**_

 _ **You're a carousel, you're a wishing well**_

 _ **And you light me up when you ring my bell**_

 _ **You're a mystery, you're from outer space**_

 _ **You're my every minute of my everyday**_

 _ **And I can't believe, uh, that I'm your man**_

 _ **And I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can**_

 _ **Whatever comes our way, oh, we'll see it through**_

 _ **And you know that's what our love can do**_

They continued to dance to the soft music, when a thought hit Spencer.

"How did you know I'd be here. I hadn't even known until Rossi called to tell me after I dropped you off at the Airport. I came straight here to help after I picked up my suit."

"Oh that, Miss Garcia told appears that she keeps track of everything that is going on in the team's lives. After she saw that you were upset, she tried to figure out how to fix it. I got a call about an hour ago, telling me what was going on, and her plan. This was all her idea. She and the rest of the team put this all together, even got me the suit."

"I'll have to remember to thank her later. Right now I just want to dance with you." Spencer said snuggling even more into Chuck's arms, as the moved with the music.

 _ **And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**_

 _ **It's you, it's you; you make me sing**_

 _ **You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**_

 _ **So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

 _ **So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

 _ **And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**_

 _ **It's you, it's you; you make me sing**_

 _ **You're every line, you're every word, you're everything**_

 _ **You're every song, and I sing along**_

 _ **Cause you're my everything**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah**_

 _ **So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la**_

 _ **So, la, la, la, la, la, la-la-la, la-la-la**_

Spencer gave a happy sigh as Chuck's voice sang softly in his ear. As the song came to an end, Chuck leaned in and kissed him.

"Eeeeeee, you two are so cute together." Penelope squealed.

* * *

I don't own Chuck, Criminal Minds, or the song Everything. Which the song is by Michael Buble.

P.S. If you haven't, go watch Chuck. Though it is sadly not on Netflix anymore.


End file.
